The Life & Trials of McWeston
by bettyspagetti22
Summary: Lori & Steve had been dating for a year, one day she told him something that would shake up his world.


_A/N I don't own H5-0 or any characters relating to the show, but thank you to CBS for the great show Season 3 can't come quick enough_

_Please read and review and to everyone who had read and reviewed my other story "My Screw Up", it's gonna continue, I'm just finding it hard to write the emotion that is required for the next chapter but fear not it'll be up soon_

_plus all characters will be OOC _

_spoilers to s02e15 and also E.R. (Dr Greene aka Mark)_

**The Life & Trials of McWeston**

Lori & Steve had been dating for a year, one day she told him something that would shake up his world.

"Steve we need to talk!" "Yeah honey what's up?" "there's something I need to tell you, but I think you'll need to sit down", hearing this Steve, internally starts to panic a little, but doesn't show it on the outside "Lori, honey, what's wrong, are you sick?" as hard as he tried he couldn't hide the worry in his voice "No, god no I'm not sick..."

"I'm pregnant"

Steve sits in silence for a few seconds and then jumps up and grabs Lori in a bear hug and twirls her round "oh my god Lori this is great news, when did you find out?" after he puts her back on solid ground she tells him everything "I found out yesterday, I'm 6 weeks along and I'm due January 1st".

Steve is still smiling, like the cat that got the cream, at the thought of being a dad and finding out their baby was due on New Year's Day, what a great way to start the New Year "oh god I can't wait to tell the guys, this is great, I'll tell Danny fir-" he's cut off mid sentence by Lori with her hand on his mouth "NO, I don't want to tell anyone yet, not until I'm in my second trimester , I don't want to jinx it, _please_ Steve don't tell anyone" she was practically begging him "Ok I won't, just tell me when and we'll tell them" "thank you Steve, I love you" and with that they sat on the sofa watching TV while Steve laid his hand on Loris' stomach, knowing their baby was in there.

2 Weeks later

With only 4 weeks to go until they could share their news, it was slow going, Lori was on her own at HQ, the other 4 members of 5-0 following up on their latest investigation, she was unfortunately on crutches, a couple of days earlier she and Steve had been jogging up Kokohead Stairs when she took a tumble and sprained her ankle.

Steve had been a little angry at her still wanting to run, but her doctor had assured them both that because she was fit and had been a jogger before she was pregnant she could continue her regime, which she did, so there she was hobbling about checking out leads on the tech table, trying her best to help with their latest investigation.

All morning she had been feeling unwell, she hadn't told Steve she knew he would have sent her home, but as the morning progressed she felt worse, the pain in her lower abdomen getting worse, she started feeling a little warm and lightheaded then everything went black.

Chin & Kono arrive back at HQ, their morning had been a bust, the girlfriend of their suspect had refused to help and essentially told them to go and never bother her again, as they're walking thru the doors up the corridor towards their offices Kono is the first to notice something is wrong.

She spots something lying in front of the tech table, as they get closer she realises it's Lori "LORI, LORI, can you hear me?" but she doesn't respond, and the panic in her voice alerting Chin of something wrong "Chin call an ambulance it's Lori, she's unconscious, but I can't see any injuries" just as she finishes her sentence Chin lets her know he's already called and they're on their way, the next call he makes is to Steve & Danny.

As their walking back to the car Steves' phone rings "yeah Chin, what's up" _"Steve, Lori's on her way to Queens Medical, Kono & I came in a found her on the floor, unconscious, possibly in shock, we don't know what happened, we'll meet you there"_ then he hung up.

As Chin is telling Steve about Lori, Danny, who doesn't know what is being said can only see the color drain from Steves' face "Steve, Steve, what's up" Steve doesn't hear Danny talking to him, all he's thinking is _'please let it not be the baby, please let it not be the baby' "_please let it not be the baby" he doesn't realise he's spoken out loud until Danny questions him on it "baby, what baby?, Steve you're not making any sense, DAMN IT STEVE TALK TO ME" this seems to bring Steve back to the present.

Danny asks again "what baby?" "Danny, Lori's pregnant, _look_ we were gonna tell you but we wanted to wait until it was safe, now Chin & Kono found her unconscious she's on her way to the hospital" as he finished his sentence Danny grabs the keys from Steve, who looks at his as if to say _'what the hell'_ "you're in no fit state to drive, so get in" and they head to the hospital.

10mins later Queens Medical ER

Steve jumps out of the car before Danny has a chance to stop, running full steam ahead towards the ER, Kono is the first to see him and stops him in his tracks "Steve, the docs' in with her now, I don't know what happened, Chin and I had just returned and we found her on the floor, unresponsive, if you want I'll go back and check the surveillance footage, maybe she was att-" as she was finishing her sentence Steve cut her off "no Kono it's ok, we wanted to wait until she was further along, but, uh Lori's pregnant" before Kono can say anything the ER doc appears.

"Commander McGarrett, I'm Dr Greene, I was Miss Westons' doctor when she was admitted" "how is she, what happened?" the tears in his eyes threatening to fall "well she collapsed because of shock due to internal bleeding, were you aware Miss Weston was 8 weeks pregnant?" Steve picked up on the subtle use of the word '_was' "_yes, we're dating, the baby's mine" Steve answered, the doctor continued "well I'm sorry to inform you of this, but Miss Weston lost her baby".

Kono, who is standing next to Steve looks towards him and the only thing she can say is "I'm so sorry Steve", he turns back towards the doctor "how did this happen, was it the fall, she fell a couple of days ago, pretty hard, sprained her ankle, could that have caused it" "no Commander, Miss Weston suffered what we call an ectopic pregnancy, do you know what that is?" Steve just nods his head "well she has been rushed up to the OR for emergency surgery, you can go up and wait in the surgical waiting room.

Queens Medical Room 513

After her surgery Lori is transferred to her own private room, _at the governor's request when any member of 5-0 are admitted they are given preferential treatment_, when she finally wakes up Steve is there beside her "Steve?" her voice barely a whisper "hey honey, I'm here, how are you feeling?" he was trying his best not to completely break down "a little sore and tired, what happened" her voice now sounding a little stronger, Steve just looked at her, not sure how to answer but knowing he had to tell her the truth "Lori, sweetie, we, uh lost the baby" she took her a few seconds to accept what he said "no, no, no oh god Steve this is all my fault I knew something was wrong I didn't tell you, _I_ caused this, when I fell, I'm sorry Steve, I killed our baby".

By now she's sobbing so hard Steve grabs her and holds her as tight as he can, her head against his chest, tears running down his cheeks "Lori, listen to me it wasn't your fault, it was nobodies' fault, it, it was just one of those things" the pain and defeat obvious in his voice.

They sit in each others' arms for a while when Steve realises Lori has fallen asleep, he gently lays her back on the bed and just sits thinking about what could've been and knowing she could've died if it wasn't for Chin & Kono finding her in time, this made him realise he couldn't and wouldn't live without her, it was then he decided to wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, as soon as she was released he was gonna make that happen.

The End


End file.
